


I know when you're lying, Greenfeld.

by Katitty



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Garrett cries a little, Garrett is the hero of this movie and there's nobody who can tell me otherwise, Gram and Garrett are soft besties, LOVE SIMON MOVIE SPOILERS, M/M, Movie Spoilers, its really not spierfeld until the end, sorry - Freeform, we love a sensitive king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katitty/pseuds/Katitty
Summary: When Simon and Ethan are targeted in the cafeteria, the only person who reacts is Garrett.Bram isn't there, so I'm assuming he was still with his dad.But Garrett is still ready to throw down at a moments notice. But him and Simon don't even SPEAK to each other in the movie.But he's seen the emails and everyone else doesn't seem to want to help. So my explanation (besides him being the only TRUE ally) is...he's gotta know who Blue is. Right?





	I know when you're lying, Greenfeld.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost 100% sure this is missing lines. 
> 
> And I'm not entirely happy with it. 
> 
> But that's okay. 
> 
> It hasn't been beta'd.
> 
> Please point out mistakes.

It's raining.

That's all Bram's brain is really processing when Garrett yanks him off to the side of the field.

Practice is almost over, so everyone's off doing stretches and talking about their holidays. Garrett isn't exactly a gentle person, so no one really bats an eye at the sight of Bram being man handled on the sidelines.

Practice in the rain is always Bram's favourite. Mud and water and the smell of wetness. It makes him feel like a kid again.

Bram knows that Garrett sort of hates it. Hates that he has to walk around the back of his house and through to laundry because his mother refuses to allow him in through the front door dirty. It's almost like they're from two different worlds.

"I read Spier's emails."

That's exactly what Bram was not expecting. "Excuse me?"

He thinks of Jacques. He hadn't had a chance to check his computer when he'd got home.

His mother had ushered him up to bed, his tired feet dragging him up the stairs one dreadful step at a time. And then she'd chased him out the door this morning with a piece of toast and a rant about sleeping in on a school day. He hadn't charged his phone.

"Spier's emails. They were leaked, probably by Martin."

Bram's pretty sure his heart is beating out of his chest, and suddenly his lungs aren't working. The rain is suddenly the best and worst thing that could be happening right now.

The best, because it's picked up a little and there's almost a screen between them and their teammates.

The worst, because there's a chance that they won't be able to hear anyone coming unless they call out first.

"What- Garrett. I don't- I'm not- I'm very confused." All his mind is really processing is emails and reading them and this probably means Garrett knows. Right?

  
Even through the rain, Bram can see the kicked puppy face of his best friend. It hurts a little.

"I know it's you, Bram."

And there it is. There's a pain in his stomach, and he can almost feel himself waiting for the world to crash down.

Because now Garrett knows.

And Bram wasn't the one who told him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The kicked puppy look very quickly turns to annoyance, and Bram's reminded of the time someone shoved him into his locker four years prior.

Garrett had had that same expression on his face when the teacher had sent them, and the kid Garrett almost started a fight with, to the principal.

"I know when you're lying, Greenfeld."

The pain in his stomach is now fear.

Garrett had introduced himself the next day, during home room. All tall and lanky and still growing into his body. He'd sat next to Bram with a big toothy smile, his hair was longer then. "Wanna be best friends?"

Fear, terrifying fear. Crippling pain in his stomach because this was it. This was the moment it all turned to shit. His first friend at Creek Wood was going to break his nose. Or maybe just yell at him.

Maybe even announce to the team that Bram is Blue and ruin everything.

But he doesn't.

He sniffles a little.

Bram looks at him and his heart clenches and the fear evaporates immediately.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm your best friend. I'm your best friend and you're gay and I only know that you're gay because I read another guy's emails after they were leaked by some asshole who can't handle a little embarrassment and I feel like a really shitty person for doing that."

Bram's hand reaches out without him really telling it to, and he touches Garrett's arm and hopes he won't push him off.

He doesn't.

"And Spier's been through some shit these last few days. Man. Kids brave though," he huffs out a laugh, "surprisingly. It's not fair. I'm crying because it's not fair and you're probably really torn up about this and you didn't even come to me about it."

"Garrett I didn't know."

"You could have. You should know that you could have." And then his face shifts. "Huh?"

Simon's been through hell. Bram's brain acknowledges that. Simon's been through hell and it's raining and Garrett knows he's gay and-

And it's Simon.

Jacques is Simon.

Jacques a dit.

Duh.

"I didn't know. Wait- wait what happened. What the actual hell, Garrett?"

And then the coach blows his whistle and yells at them from across the field. It's pouring now, so they rush across the the parking lot and throw themselves into Bram's car.

"Explain. Now."

\---

Simon is Jacques and his emails were leaked and Garrett suspects Martin but that's not the important part because he read the emails and he knows Bram inside out and all he wants is an explanation on why Bram never said anything.

It's a lot to take in.

"Please, Garrett...please. For the life of me, tell me you didn't say anything to Simon."

"No. I didn't. I wouldn't. I was going to talk to him after the whole table dance thing, but Nick kind of just sat there while it happened and then I felt awkward. Nick hasn't really spoken to him much. I asked him about it and he said Simon tried to keep him and Abby apart or something but that all seems really unimportant because Spier's like...he's gay, right? Isn't your best friend being outed on creek secrets a little bit more important than you having a girlfriend? I don't know. Whatever. Spier didn't really seem to want anyone near him though so. I just left him."

It's all a lot to take in.

Simon is Jacques and Garrett knows that he's Blue because Garrett knows him better than anyone and Bram really isn't ready for this yet.

He doesn't want this to happen yet.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I don't want a sorry, man. It's your choice. I just want to know why you felt you couldn't tell me."

"Because you're Rat. You're Rat and I'm Mouse and I thought that if I said anything you'd hate me."

There's silence for a while. Garrett nods his head through it and all Bram can think about is their first lunch together.

It was in a Tuesday. Garrett had sat with him at a table away from his other friends and rambled on and on about soccer and his neighbours new puppy.

"You don't talk much," he'd said, " you're quiet as a mouse."

"Well you're name sounds like it ends with Rat so..."

Bram had pulled the butthole lips. And Garrett had laughed.

"Rat and Mouse. Like Cat and Mouse but better. We could totally be superheroes."

And, well, superheroes was definitely a topic Bram could talk about for hours. And he did.

Now though, now it's silent.

And Bram's not really afraid anymore, but he's still scared. Everything about this is scary.

"First of all...it's cute that you still remember that. Second of all, why the fuck would I hate you?"

Bram shrugs.

That's all he can do.

He turns on the car and backs out of the space.

"What gave me away."

He puts the car in drive and doesn't look at Garrett. He just pulls out into traffic.

He needs to know. He needs to know if he said anything in those emails that could lead Simon to him before he's ready. Because he's not. He's not ready and this is all entirely unfair.

"You and Spier never talk. I doubt he'll guess it was you." Garrett says, but he rattles off his reasons anyway.

\---

It's not until he's home, in his room, that he freaks out and deletes his email.

He'd been tired all day.

His body hates him.

And his brain has been slow since lunch.

It's Simon.

Jacques is exactly who Bram wants him to be.

But Bram isn't who Jacques wants. Not really. How could he be.

And how could he not freak out about this? How could Bram go to school and pretend nothing is different, or email Simon and pretend nothing is different.

Pretend there aren't emails out there that could out him to everyone if someone just looked as close as Garrett had.

Fuck fuck fuck.

Shit shit shit.

He regrets it as soon as he does it.

As soon as the address is deleted his heart clenches and he cries.

He cries and cries and cries and then he wakes up and goes to school.

Simon sits by himself, but Bram's body refuses to walk towards him. So he sits with Garrett, ignores Nick and Abby and Leah, and he goes home and hides away in his room.

It's a weird day.

It's a weird three days.

Three days of being a coward. Three days of being back and ignoring Simon like his own friends are doing.

Pretending he's not Blue. Pretending he's just Bram and Bram is only Garrett's friend.

On the third day, as he watches Simon trudge his way towards his car after school, he remembers the first time Simon signed his email with love.

He wonders how much he hates Blue now. Now that he's alone.

\---

Bram is one hundred percent definitely not in a million years going to that carnival.

 

He'd read the post. His entire life felt like it was being turned upside down. He wasn't on a Ferris wheel anymore. He was riding a roller coaster now.

"What do you mean you're not going?! You're going to leave Spier there to be heartbroken?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

Except he's locked in Garrett's car. And it's newer than his, so Bram can't just unlock it himself. He's being kidnapped and he's very unhappy about it.

"Listen, man, I'm not going to tell anyone. But you're going to see him at least."

"Why?"

There's a pause, and Bram turns to see Garrett smirk.

"Because as soon as you do you won't be able to walk away."

Bram snorts. Yeah. Right.

\---

Simon's face is broken. And his eyes are sad and his lips are pointed down and what the fuck is Martin doing?!

Bram's heart rate picks up, and his hands clench. Simon's soft voice drifts over to them. "No...you're not."

Bram thinks this must be some kind of joke. Because Martin's palming off some money from his pocket, and Simon's looking as heartbroken as they come and oh- well shit.

Bram's running up to him and his heart is beating so fast he's sure he's going to pass out because he's not really going to do this is he?

Is he?

He's not ready.

He's not ready.

"Can I sit there?"

He might be ready.

"I was kinda waiting for somebody."

"Yeah.”

He's ready.

“I know."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine me, in the movie theatre, back row next to my sister. 
> 
> We're watching love, Simon. 
> 
> Leah Burke calls Simon cruel for setting her up with one of their best friends. 
> 
> Me, an avid angst writer, gasps at the thought of Simon Spier (who was previously begging Leah to just LISTEN to him) brokenly sobbing as he watches her walk away. "Please," he could have whispered, "please don't make me do this alone." 
> 
> \---
> 
> I was actually BROKEN when Simon's friends sat by during the lunch scene. 
> 
> But, Garrett, my son who was so soft in the book idk how Simon could call him a semi-douche, saved the day simply by moving his leg. 
> 
> We stan a legend. 
> 
> I really do believe that Garrett knew who Blue was. A soon as he saw the hints he wouldn't have guessed. 
> 
> Also I know this isn't A GREAT fic. But I've never actually written these characters before. 
> 
> So suck it up.


End file.
